Tiffany's Birthday (2001 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
Tiffany's Birthday is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 16th, 2001. On February 7, 2011, it was re-released under a different title, Tiffany's Super Singing Birthday. Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the Barney and kids find out that it's Tiffany's birthday, and he's turning 7th years. In January 3, 1985 Tiffany from of 1987 and 2001 of the Disney Video or Kidsongs from Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, IL. Meanwhile, Barney and Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Tiffany, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Megan and Min also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the German respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Carly learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Surprise Party for Tiffany! Cast * Barney (Costume; David Joyner; Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever) * Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Costume: Kyle Nelson; Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Tiffany * Carly * Sara * Jill * Megan * Kimball * Min * Jesse * Derek * Carlos * Tiffany's Mom (Kristen Day) * Jill's Mom (Alison Bartlett) * Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) (cameo) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) * Sean (Steven G. McAfee) (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Keesha (cameo) * Jeff (cameo) * Child #1 (David Schulenburg) (cameo) * Child #2 (Stephanie Sechrist) (cameo) * Child #3 (Olivia Payne) (cameo) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Gonna Have a Party # Growing # I Love Birthdays # The Barney Bag # Las Mañanitas # Alles Gute weiß zum Geburstäg # Colors All Around # Games # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BINGO # Looby Loo # Number Limbo # Mr. Knickerbocker # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # Snackin' on Healthy Food # If All the Raindrops # The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise/Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes) # The Clapping Song # The Exercise Song # Someone to Love You Forever # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here # I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Tiffany's Birthday (soundtrack) Book Main Article: Tiffany's Birthday (book) Trivia *This video mark **The first appearing of Video Capture Card of scorning Screener Bob Singleton from Season 1-3 background from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. ** This is another time Baby Bop magically appears in the video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!." **The final Barney project produced by Timothy Clott. ** The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. ** The final Barney project produced and distributed by Lyrick Studios. ** This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. ** This is the another time BJ magically appears. ** This is Barney's another birthday in the series. *Tim Dever's name is incorrectly credited as "Tim Devers" in the end of this video. * The Barney costume from "Safety First!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Let's Go To The Zoo". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Is Everybody Happy?". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Sing & Dance with Barney". is used. * The BJ costume from "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes". is used * The BJ voice from "Come on Over to Barney's House". is used. * Season 12 musical arrangements and background music are used, expect it's was Season 6 home video musical arrangements and background music from "You Can Be Anything" is used. * The New Year Eve version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses "Barney's Beach Party". * The party hat from that in this video. * Tiffany, Jill, Megan, Kimball, Sara, Min, Jesse, Carly, Derek and Carlos appear in this video as main characters while (Stephen Jeff and Keesha) made guest appearances at the end of the video. * Production for this video took place in October 1999. * This is a remake of the Season 1 episode, Happy Birthday, Barney! of the Season 3 episode, Shopping for A Surprise. Television Airings * This video also aired on Nick Jr in December 25, 2011. Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) *Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") BARNEY! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hello there! I'm so happy to see you. You know what today is? It's Tiffany birthday. It's a very special day. Everyone is having a super-dee-duper surprise party for Tiffany. Let's go see what our friends are doing. (chuckles) *Jill: Beep! Beep! Here comes the dump truck! *(crashes the blocks) *Kimball: Jill, you're supposed to pick up these blocks. *Jill: Why, thank you, Kimball. *Stacy: Alright everybody. We'll tell us the secret. We're going to have a birthday party for Tiffany. *Jesse: Okay. *Barney: You Ring? *Derek: Hi Jesse! *Barney: Hi, everybody. *Jesse: Hi, Barney. Hi, Derek. Hi, Carlos. *Miguel: Guess what? *Laura: Today is Barney's birthday. *Anna: Everyone is invited. *Miguel: Look! Here comes Barney! *(Barney arrives in the caboose) *Tiffany: SURPRISE! *Barney and Kids: Tiffany! *Tiffany: Hi, everyone, and Hi Barney. *Barney: Is it really your birthday, Tiffany? *Tiffany: Yes it is, Tiffany. *Derek: How old are you today? *Tiffany: Well, I am 5 years old or 7 hundred million years. *Jill: Wow! You're getting older. *Tiffany: And that makes me happy. Come on and join with us. *(music starts for If You're Happy and You Know It) Quote 2 (English version) *(music ends) *Barney: (chuckles) That was super-dee-duper fun! *Kids: Yeah. *Jill: Barney, we're ready to have a party in the Treehouse. *Tiffany: Oh, a party! That's fantasies *(music starts for Gonna Have a Party) Quote 3 (English version) *(music ends) *Tiffany: What should I need for the party? We can have balloons, decorations, banners, party hats, presents, games and food. We'll get 10 scoops of ice cream. Oh, I love vanilla. Pepperoni pizza from the Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria. I love pepperoni. We can eat fruit salad, soda, pretzels and last but not least...a birthday cake! *Barney and Kids: A cake? *Tiffany: Yes. This is going to be my best birthday ever! *(music starts for I Love Birthdays) Quote 4 (English version) *Jill: I'll get the party hat. *Barney: A birthday crown? I wear a crown fit for a king. *Derek: Here it is. *Jesse: Jill, it's to small. *Barney: Well, I imagine this crown will fit fine. *Jill: Okay. *(fanfare music for the graduation march and Anna puts the birthday crown on Barney's head to make magic) *Barney, Derek, Jesse, Jill and Kimball: Wow! *Tiffany: Barney, how did you do that? *Derek: Are you a birthday girl? *Barney: You're right. I am a birthday girl. *Barney and Kids: Yay! *Jesse: Then, the next thing we should do is to see how much you grown. *Derek: But, where's the scale? *Tiffany: Like this one! *(Barney uses magic for the scale) *Barney and Kids: Wow! *Barney: Cool! *Jesse: Okay, guys. Step on the scale. *Barney: You'll go first. Nick. *Kids: Whoa! *Miguel: I'll go next. *Barney: You can do it, Miguel. *Jesse: Oh! *Derek: You're turn, Jill. *Jill: Ooh! *Kimball: I'm next! *Barney: Okay, Laura. *Kids: Wow! *Derek: My turn! *Barney: Here you go, Derek. *Kids: Look! *Barney: How neat! *Barney: Tiffany's turn. *Tiffany: Alright. I'll step up on the scale. *(pops) *Barney and Kids: WHOA! *Tiffany: My wight is just for for me as a dinosaur. *Barney and Kids: (laughing) *TIffany: When you grow big and tall, you can e bigger than the last time. *(music starts for Growing) Quote 5 (English version) *(music ends) *Jill: Hey, Barney. Can we plan a surprise birthday party for you? *Tiifany: Why, certainly. There are so many we to celebrate your birthday. You can celebrate it when you're born in 1985 from Rosemont, IL of Kidsongs or Disney Video. Does anyone having a birthday? Let's see what they are making? Quote 6 (English version) *Tiffany: Wow! You are such good artists. *Barney and Kids: Thanks, Tiffany. *Carly: Barney, I made paper chain decorations. *Barney: I love decorations. *Laura: We made party hats. *Jill: We can wear hats at the party. *Barney: Everybody did a good job doing artwork. So, I'll go out and stay while they are decorating the caboose for the party. *(the caboose is decorated with balloons, decorations and banners) *Min: Hi Tiffany *Barney and Kids: Wow! *Megan: Happy Birthday! *Tiffany: It's Min *Carly: Hi Barney! *Sara: Hi Barney! *Tiffany: It's Carly, That fantasies. long time no see. *Min: We finished the treehouse all decorated Barney's party. *Jesse: Do you like it? *Tiffany: I really liked it! *Derek: This is a pinata. Boys and girls in Mexico have a birthday party. This is on the rope and everyone tries to break with a stick. *Min: That pinata is going to fill with toys and candy. *Jesse: I never get some candy either. *Tiffany: You know, boys and girls all over the world have birthday parties, they may not be the same as ours, but they're all a lot fun. *Megan: People in Mexico sing "Las Mañanitas." *Barney: I'd like to hear the song from Mexico. Quote 7 (English version) *Barney: Very good, Megan. *(music ends) *Megan: "Feliz cumpleaños." That means happy birthday in Spanish. *Barney: Let's all say it. How does it go? *Megan: "Feliz Cumpleaños." *All: "Feliz Cumpleaños." *Jill: Or you can say "Alles Gute weiß zum Geburstäg." That means happy birthday in Germany. *Barney: Wenn ein Ja uns im Treehouse besucht. Sie können nicht nur warten. *Kids: WHHHHHAT! *Barney: Oop I'm Sorry I Mean. I'd like to hear the song from Germnay. *(music starts for Alles Gute weiß zum Geburstäg) Quote 8 (English version) *(music ends) *Barney: Thanks, Jill. *Jill: Thank you, Barney. *Min: Maybe we can make a birthday cake from Germany for Tiffany. *Jesse: Where should we look for a cake? *Barney and Kids: In the School kitchen. *Kids: (exclaims) *Barney: Let's go! *Min: Look at this. *Carly: There the ingredients. *Min: There's eggs, flour, milk, butter and sugar. *Kimball: And a spoon and a bowl. *Jill: Let's get started! *Barney: Okay. *(Min measures the flour, Jesse pours the milk, Sara cracks the eggs, Carly and Kimball puts butter and sugar in the bowl and the kids stir it up) *Barney: We're all finished, the Photo of Barney Let's Go To The Zoo Cake of Tiffany. *Min: Now we can put in the baking pan. *Jesse: We can use the oven to bake for 50 minutes. *(the kids take the cake batter in the pan to the oven) *Min: This cake will cool off. *Barney and Kids: Me too, Min. *Min: Can we decorate the cake? *Jesse: Great idea, Min. *(the kids decorate the cake with vanilla frosting, colored icing, rainbow sprinkles and the candles) *Barney: The cake is done. *Tiffany: You're such great cooks. *Barney: What would you think, Tiffany? *Tiffany: I love it! *Min: We put 7 candles on your cake. *Carly: The cake is done, *Jesse: The decorations are up, *Sara: The presents are ready, *Kimball: The guests are here. *Barney: So, let's have a party. *Barney and Kids: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *Tiffany: This is going to be fun! *Min: Barney, do you know who they are? *(BJ and Baby Bop come to life) *BJ: Hi, guys! *Baby Bop: Hello! *Barney and Kids: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. *Baby Bop and BJ: Happy birthday, Tiffany! *BJ: We bought you presents, Barney. *Baby Bop: Wow! Look at the Treehouse! *BJ: It's filled with balloons and decorations. *Barney: I think it's very colorful! *(music starts for Colors All Around) Quote 9 (English version) *(music ends) *Baby Bop: Are we gonna play games? *BJ: Yes, Sissy. We're ready to play party games. *Barney: I love party games! *Min: Who wants to play Baseball? *Derek: I'll go first. *(Jesse wears a baseball hat and start the baseball game) *Kimball: I did baseball games! *BJ: It's A Home Run! *Barney: Great! *(Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids playing hula hoops, walk around the cones, Twister and ring toss) *Barney: It's fun to play games? What kind of games would you like to play? Quote 10 (English version) *Barney: I'm so glad you came to my birthday party. *BJ: I'm glad we came to your party. *Baby Bop: This reminds me a song that everyone knows. *Barney: Let's all sing a song! *(music starts for She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain) Quote 11 (English version) *(music ends) *Min: Does anyone have an idea for a game to play? *Derek: How about "Bingo?" *Jill: I like playing "Bingo!" *Barney: Bingo is a good suggestion! Everybody gets a card or chips. Everybody ready to play Bingo? *All: Yeah. *Barney: And there's a song about a dog who has a name-o. *(music starts for BINGO) Quote 12 (English version) *BJ: How about another game to play? *Baby Bop: Let's Looby Loo! *Barney: Great idea! And you can join us too! *(music starts for Looby Loo) Quote 13 (English version) *(music ends) *Barney: Whoo! I feel too Caribbean! Are you ready to do the Number Limbo? *Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Yeah. *Barney: Now, let's see how low can you go? *(music starts for Number Limbo) Quote 14 (English version) *Baby Bop: It's fun to limbo! *Barney, BJ and Kids: Yeah. *Barney: We're all such good tropical dancers and dancers too. We should all dance like my good friend Mr. Knickerbocker. *(music starts for Mr. Knickerbocker) *Barney: Come on, everybody. You know this one! Just watch us and dance what we do. Okay? Quote 15 (English version) *Min: All that dancing makes me hungry. *Jill: Let's have pizza! *BJ: I love pizza! *Jesse: Here's Barney getting the pizza. *Derek: The pizza's here! *Barney, BJ, and Kids: Yay! *Baby Bop: YAY! *Barney: Who wants pepperoni pizza? *All: I do! *Barney: That's good enough to eat. *(music starts for Nothing Beats a Pizza) Quote 16 (English version) *Jill: That pizza smells good. *Min: Me too. *Barney: Here's lots of ice cream. *BJ: Ice cream! *Baby Bop: Ice cream is one of my favorite desserts. *Barney: I love ice cream! *(music starts for Icy, Creamy Ice Cream) Quote 17 (English version) *Barney: I love eating everything at the party. *Kids: Me too, Barney. *Min: Let's have more snacks. *Tiffany: Super-Delicious! (Barney uses magic for fruit salad, juice, pretzels and more food) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: Wow! *Barney: Apples, oranges, carrots and celery are just a few of the healthy foods you can eat each and every day. Yummy! *(music starts for Snackin' on Healthy Food) Quote 18 (English version) *Min: Barney, can we have candy for the party? *Barney: Yes. Candy is just like raining lemon drops and gumdrops. *(music starts for If All the Raindrops) *Barney: We can take care of that. Quote 19 (English version) *(music ends) *BJ: we remember that time we have of great time for Barney Live! in Concert and Cindy, Tony and audience want to see the Bunny got of Hop Hop Hop!. *Barney: That a Good Idea, BJ! *Min: Yeah! Let's do "The Baby Bop Hop!" *(flashback to Barney Clip Show in "Barney's Big Surprise"/"Dino Dancin' Tunes"). *Baby Bop: I Can Stop Hop Thing. (laugh) *Barney: Well I guess we need more hop! *(music starts for The Baby Bop Hop) Quote 20 (English version) *Baby Bop: Whoa! *Barney: Bye Bye Bunny *Baby Bop: Bye Bye Bunny *Barney: So Long *Baby Bop: Hop Bye Bye *Barney: There Is Go! *Baby Bop: Bye Bye *Barney: There going to Bunny Trip. *Baby Bop: Hop,(music ends) Bye Bye. *Barney: Bye Bye *(flashback to Barney Clip Show in go back). *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: Wow! *Baby Bop: That was Fun! *Barney: (laugh) that was Great!. *Min: Cindy and Tony! Are Great having of Live! in Concert *Barney: I'm not here in a minute. *Baby Bop: Me neither. *Min: Barney, Baby Bop, why did you come here? *Barney: To celebrate my birthday. *BJ: Glad to here it. *Jill: Barney, for your birthday, we'll play a special game just for you. *Barney: Like this? (clapping) *Jesse: Oh! I know that one! *Kimball: Let's do a clapping game. *Barney: Great idea, Kimball. And you can do it too. *(music starts for The Clapping Song) Quote 21 (English version) *Barney: It's fun to clap hands and move our bodies. *BJ: Like running around? *(BJ running) *Min: Or jumping? *(Min jumping) *Jill: Or stomping? *(Jill stomping) *Jesse: Or kicking? *(Jesse kicking) *Derek: Or walking? *(Derek walking) *Kimball: Or bending? *(Kimball bends down low) *Barney: Oh, that's great! Maybe we should do some exercise. Let's play an exercise game! Quote 22 (English version) *Min: Now, let's give Barney some birthday presents. *Barney: Oh boy! I love opening presents. Let's see! *Jesse: Look, Tiffany. It's a special picture of the scrapbook let's see was the photo of Barney in Concert, Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, A Very Special Delivery!, Oh, What a Day!, Shawn & the Beanstalk, Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Camp Wannarunaround, Barney's Halloween Party, Barney's Great Adventure, Sing and Dance with Barney, What The World We Share, Walk Around the Block with Barney and Come on Over to Barney's House are shown in Carlos's scrapbook. *Tiffany: Wow! It's filled with photo book. Thank you, Jesse. *Jesse: Thanks, Barney. *Derek: Here you go, Tiffany. This is for you. *Tiffany: A Popcorn Machine Oh, thank you, Derek. *Derek: You're welcome. *Megan: This is for you, Tiffany. *Tiffany: I can't wait to see! Ooh! A video Barney's Fun & Games VHS. Thank you. *Sara: Look, I made cute little flowers made out of a piece of construction paper. *Tiffany: Thanks, Sara. (smells) They smell so wonderful. *BJ: I brought you a S'more Maker. *Tiffany: Why, thank you, BJ. This S'more makes a sound like this. *Baby Bop: Here's Bike for you, Tiffany. *Tiffany: It has lots of riding on the with of Bike. *Carly: Here's one present for you, Tiffany. *Barney: Okay. *Tiffany's Mom: Happy birthday to you from Tiffany. *Tiffany: Mommy *All: Hi Tiffany's Mom *Tiffany's Mom: Let's See was his gift *Tiffany: Okay. *Tiffany's Mom: Look, It's a Puppy Dog Toy, When His Your Ages! Thank you so much for the presents, Let's Do It's. *Tiffany and Tiffany's Mom: Shh,.... "¡Yo Quieto Taco Bell!" (laugh and clapping). *Gidget: Es mi cumpleaños. *Min: Thank you so much, Gidget. *Carly: Bye Bye Gidget!. *All: Bye Bye Gidget!. Bye!. *Barney: Bye Gidget, See you Soon, ¡gracias!. *Tiffany: And now, here's my special present for all of you. *(music starts for Someone to Love You Forever) *Barney: It's something to say, I love you forever. Quote 23 (English version) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: We love you, Tiffany. *Tiffany: Aw, you're so special. And you're so special too. 'Cause you're all my friends and each of one of you is very special. *All: YAY! *(music starts for Everyone is Special) Quote 24 (English version) *Min: Now it's time for cake! *All: Yay! *Tiffany: It's cake time! *Min: But, Barney? How can you light the candles? *Barney: Well, I can that care of that. *(Barney uses magic to light the candles with 7 tiny flames) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: Yay! *Derek: Now, let's sing "Happy Birthday" to Tiffany. You know this one! *(music starts for Happy Birthday to You while the Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and kids are wearing party hats) Quote 25 (English version) *(party horns honking) *All: (cheered for Barney) YAY! *Baby Bop: Happy birthday, Tiffany! *BJ: Happy birthday! *Min: Don't forget to make a wish and blow out the candles, Barney. *Tiffany: Okay. I've got it! Here I go! 1-2-3! *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Blow! *(Barney blows out the candles) *All: (cheered) YAY! *Min: What did you wish for? *Derek: Will it think it may come true? *Barney: I think my wish came true right now! *(magic comes to life for David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: (amazed) *Tiffany: Hi! *(All greets) *BJ: Hi, guys! *Baby Bop: Hi! *Barney: Hi, Stephen! Hi, Jeff! Hi, Keesha! Oh boy! *Stephen: Hi, Tiffany! Happy birthday! *Jeff: Happy birthday! *Tiffany: It's good to see you! Hi! (chuckles) It's what I wanted the most to share my birthday party with all of my friends here! *(music starts for Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here) Quote 26 (Version) *(music ends) *(the balloons dropped down) *All: (yelling) *Barney: Ho ho! YAY! *David Schulenburg: YAY! *Stephanie Sechrist: YAY! *Olivia Payne: YAY! *Scooter McNutty: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *Sean: Happy birthday, Tiffany! *(party horns honking) *Tiffany: Oh boy! (chuckles) Thank you, Jeff! Oh, this is so much fun! I love this! Thank you, Miss Kepler. and Thank you, Carly (chuckles) This is so much fun today! *(all cheering) *Tiffany: Oh, what a great birthday! *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Happy birthday, Tiffany! *Tiffany: (chuckles) Thank you, everybody! Now, who wants a piece of cake? *All: I do! *Barney and Baby Bop: Me! Me! Me! Me! *BJ: I love cake! *(fades and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids are finished eating birthday cake) *All: Mmmm. *BJ: This is very good! *Stephen: Look, there's one piece left. Who is that for, Tiffany? *Tiffany: Well, David. I'm saving that piece for another friend. *Jeff: Alright. That's okay. *Tiffany: That cake is so delicious! *Keesha: That sure was. *Tiffany: I'm so happy. This is my best birthday ever. *Barney: Thanks for coming to my birthday today. I hope you'll love enjoying my party with you. And remember I always want you to say "I Love You." Quote 27 (English version) *All: Happy birthday, Tiffany! *(confetti flutters pop) *Tiffany: Whoa! *Baby Bop and BJ: YAY! *(the more balloons dropped down) *All: (yelling) *Barney: Ho ho! YAY! *David Schulenburg: YAY! *Stephanie Sechrist: YAY! *Olivia Payne: YAY! *Scooter McNutty: YAY! *Sean: Happy birthday, Tiffany! *Tiffany: Thank you! (chuckles) What a fun birthday! *Barney: Happy birthday! *Tiffany: Oh, thanks, everyone! This is the best party! *(camera clicks for freeze frame) Category:Fake Barney Home Videos